Stay With Me
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: If pain is the only emotion Sasuke can bestow then Naruto won't complain. Just as long as he stays. SASUNARU. One-Shot. WARNING: SADISTIC SASUKE.


Disclaimer: If wishes were Naruto's then the world would be sick of him. ... I also claim no rights to the characters.

* * *

**Stay With Me.**

The air was heavy with lust and sweat and the scent of sex hung like a thick fog. Cobalt eyes tracked onyx as they desperately tried seeking out their owner.

"Sasuke, please?" The question was nothing less than a plea. And the plea went unnoticed as the elder shinobi to whom the question was addressed continued to change as if nothing had been said. "Sasuke?"

"No, Naruto," came the dark response. He leant forward to pull his pants up his legs.

The blond ninja sat up from the bed, unashamed of his nakedness. He turned his body to face the raven haired Uchiha and swallowed to rid his throat of the tightening feel. There was nothing he could say to make him stay. Nothing he could do or promise to keep the company of the Uchiha any longer. But still he tried. "You don't have to go right now," he whispered softly.

"You and I know both know that I _do_ have to go," Sasuke replied tersely. "If you're going to forget what this is then I won't come back."

A spark of anger ignited inside him as Naruto clenched his fists together. "And just what is '_this_', Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, azure eyes alight with the formation of tears. "Update me so I can keep up with you."

Sasuke smirked and tossed a dark glare over his shoulder. "_This_, Naruto? _This_ is mindless fucking. _This_ is an outlet for both of us to get sexual desire out of our system so that we can go focus on more important things."

"More important things?" Naruto echoed angrily. "Like fucking Itachi? And don't misunderstand the use of words, Sasuke. With the level of obsession you have for that man you probably _do_ want to fuck him!"

The words had barely left his lips before Sasuke's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi(1) was pressing firmly into his neck and Sasuke's sharingan activated. Naruto quailed slightly at the murderous red gaze and tried to pull away. The brunet's spare hand snaked up and grabbed the hair at the scruff of Naruto's neck, digging his nails in violently. Naruto bucked angrily at the hold but stilled as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"You shut the fuck up," he hissed. He pressed the blade harder against the blond's neck and sneered as the man whimpered under the cold touch of the blade. "Don't you dare mention his fucking name! Do you understand _that_, Naruto?" He pulled on the blond strands of hair and forced Naruto's head to look up at the ceiling of his dingy apartment. "You think this," he gestured to the two of them, "is important to me? Do you really think I want to be here?" He scoffed and removed his hand to grab the top of Naruto's head, his fingers weaving painfully through the mop of hair. "Do you think if I didn't have a cock to ram up your ass that I would be here? Do you think I enjoy the fact that I get hard at the mere thought of you? That I have tried to fuck other's and haven't found them half as effective as you?"

"Sasuke, stop it, you're hurting me!" Naruto complained, raising both hands and trying to batter away Sasuke's clenched fist.

"Am I supposed to care?" Sasuke asked with a growl. "You think I really give a shit?"

Naruto snarled and dug his own fingernails into the soft flesh of Sasuke's wrist. The ninja didn't flinch. "If all that's true Sasuke then why do you keep coming back?" He whimpered as Sasuke slammed his head into the mattress below them. "Why is it always _me_?" he continued, pushing himself past the pain erupting from the wrenching fingers in his hair. "You spout off about breaking bonds but you come here and you love me. Don't think I don't see through you."

Sasuke waited impassively as Naruto finished his sentence. "Love you?" he spat. "I fucking _hate_ you! Weren't you listening to a thing I said before, you fucking moron?" he asked. "If I really loved you would I always leave after I've fucked you even though you beg me to stay?" He smirked evilly at the crestfallen expression on Naruto's face.

"Everyone shows their love in different ways," Naruto explained softly. He lowered his eyes and blinked away tears. "Even if you say that to me, I won't believe you." He raised them again, cerulean depths burning with determination. "You can deny it all you want, Sasuke. But I know deep down you at least feel _something_ for me."

"You're right," Sasuke shot back. He removed his blade and tossed it beside him. "I feel this." He reached down and grabbed Naruto's flaccid cock. Naruto swore at the rough handling and tried to manoeuvre himself out of harm's way. "I feel how hard you get with just the slightest touch of my hand." In response to his words Naruto's shaft began to harden rapidly, the organ denying any semblance of respect Naruto might have had for himself. "I feel how desperate you are for my touch."

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered as the raven began roughly pumping his hand up and down the blond ninja's sex. The hand removed itself and Naruto watched as Sasuke stripped off the clothes he'd only just returned to his body.

His dick was already hard as Naruto's and jutted out proudly from the nest of dark curls below his abdomen. He grabbed Naruto's thighs and pushed them apart, his anger still evident by the blazing sharingan. Despite having been stretched already by Sasuke's cock Naruto still cried out in pain as he thrust in. The remaining semen inside him did little to lessen the sting as Sasuke forced himself balls deep into the tight ass of the younger ninja below him. Bolts like lighting pain shot up his spine as Sasuke's length and girth made the tight hole accommodate them.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto moaned and even he didn't know if it was a protest or an appeal.

Not that it mattered to Sasuke who had begun to violently thrust into him. His thrusts were rough and brutal; any thoughts of being gentle vanished with the argument prior. With each savage impaling Naruto cried out in pain, his lip beginning to bleed as his sharp teeth pierced the soft skin. At one stage the pain became unbearable and he tried to push himself up and away from the livid shinobi raping him. Not that it could ever be classified as rape. Deep down Naruto knew Sasuke only had to breathe a word or give him a look and Naruto would allow him to do whatever he pleased to his body. At the end of the day Naruto knew he'd prefer to have Sasuke in his life and breaking him than having no Sasuke at all.

"I wish I had fucking killed you at the Valley of the End," Sasuke spat, his words like venom. "I wish you didn't have to open your fucking mouth when I'm here unless it's for me to shove my cock into." He groaned and rolled his hips to strike at Naruto's prostate.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered. And with that he was crying. He'd feel no pleasure from this experience, despite Sasuke's talent at love-making. If that's what it could even be called.

He allowed his body to go limp under the painful thrusts of his rough companion. With his arms lying uselessly beside his head Naruto gazed up into nothing and allowed the tears to flow. They ran down his cheeks and fell onto the white sheets below, now marked with sweat, cum and blood. A small sob fled past his lips as Sasuke struck deep inside of him over and over.

"Stop it," Sasuke ordered harshly. He jerked his hips and pulled back lightly. "I said stop it," he commanded again when he saw Naruto had no inclination of doing what he said.

"I can't," Naruto told him, not meeting his gaze. His bottom lip quivered and he bit it again to refrain from breaking down and sobbing.

He hated it when he was like this. If only he were as stoic and strong as Sasuke, then this could remain exactly as it was intended. Mindless fucking. Though there was little hope of that. Naruto spent most of his ninja life chasing Sasuke and trying to bring him home. And they only time he did ever come home was for a quick, brutal fuck then he was off again, whoring himself out to God only knows who to complete his ravenous desire for revenge. He heard Sasuke growl before feeling long fingers wrapping themselves around his neck. He gasped at the tight hold and tried to struggle.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it," Sasuke told him angrily. He kept up his thrusts though they were becoming more erratic as the time went by. He tightened his fingers around his charge and grinned as Naruto's eyes rolled in his head. If he could just do it now, if he could squeeze the life out of the blond he wouldn't need to come back. He'd have nothing to come back _for_.

"Sas-Sas-" Naruto tried to murmur, his vision rapidly blacking out as less and less air was brought into his lungs.

He thrashed lightly on the bed, the need for air becoming more urgent by the second. He felt his fangs extend and his nails become jagged weapons at the ends of his fingers. His eyes opened and glowed red with the possession of the nine-tailed demon inside of him. Faintly he heard the sheets below them rip as his nails sought purchase and the sting of his broken lip increased as the sharp canines extended the cuts. He opened his mouth to emit a growl but instead let out a wild gasp as his orgasm suddenly overtook his body. Cum streamed from his bobbing cock and clung to his sweaty abs and gradually the Kyuubi's hold lessened and Naruto returned to a normal, heavily breathing teenager.

Sasuke returned his hands to hold Naruto's thighs apart as he thrust as hard as he could before emptying himself in the formerly haunted boy. He groaned low and closed his eyes in content and concentrated on the gripping passage around him that was so thoroughly slicked with blood and semen. When they opened they had returned to his normal ebon black and he used them to gaze disdainfully down at Naruto. He'd noticed the change in him as the tailed beast inside him tried to take control. It never lasted long though; his own strength and stamina was more than required to keep the malevolent spirit in control. He noted to himself that his firm grasp around the tan neck would leave bruises. Already he could see the outlines of his fingers in a red flush. It would match the bruises along the smooth body and the bites and cuts he had inflicted earlier.

Naruto was lying there with his eyes closed, his chest heaving up and down as his heart rate steadily tried to regain its composure. He felt Kyuubi's presence drift away and winced as his straight teeth caught on his abused lip. He sighed as he felt Sasuke remove his semi-erect cock with business like efficiency. Naruto didn't need to be a mind reader to know Sasuke had already begun to recollect his clothes from the floor. They'd now come full circle. The only thing left to do now was to let Sasuke go. Oh, if only it were that easy.

"Sasuke, don't go," came the soft whisper. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto hadn't moved an inch; even his eyes were still closed. "Even if you hurt me I still want you to stay." Sasuke watched the blood encrusted lips move and shook his head.

"No, usuratonkachi," he said after a pause.

He heard shuffling on the bed and refused to turn and meet Naruto's eyes. He shrugged back on his shirt and wrapped the belt around the black pants. He sheathed his blade and returned it to its rightful spot against his hip. Strolling casually to the window he took in a small breath before climbing on the sill.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," Naruto called out to him, tears still clogging his voice. Sasuke stiffened and paused momentarily allowing Naruto a chance to continue. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Sasuke sighed.

"I guess it's true what they say about always hurting the one's you love, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto continued. His voice held none of the usual enthusiasm the blond nin was known for. For a moment Sasuke wondered if he'd pushed him too far this time. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger. There was nothing stopping him from turning around and belting the living shit out of the blond. He dropped his defences momentarily and turned to find the blond ninja kneeling on the bed, a white sheet clutched tight to his body. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were focused on the floor.

"What will it take for you to love me back?" came a broken whisper. Before Naruto could raise his head Sasuke had returned his gaze to sweep across Konoha.

Sasuke cursed inwardly as he opened his mouth to answer the question. "I always come back, don't I?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE MA****NGA 400 ONWARDS OR SHIPPUUDEN EPISODES 139 ONWARDS.**

I am truly in two-minds about this. But I hope you all like! This is obviously a darker side to Sasuke. It's not particulary set in a specific arc. I really wanted to incorporate both Jiraiya's and Itachi's death into the fic but couldn't find the correct words to describe it. Speaking of which, I hope I explained Naruto's anguish enough for everyone? And I apologise for any offence caused by swearing etc :)

Thanks again so all the reviews I've been getting! Keep them coming because it inspires me to write quicker! And sorry for the short length. I tried to make it longer but was afraid to overwrite. ... so I did good, yeah? Lol. n_n.

1 - Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi – Literally translates to Sword of Kusanagi.


End file.
